


At the beginning

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak to Yuuri nauczył Viktora swojego układu.





	

Gdy Viktor pojawił się w budynku lodowiska, Yuuri (znowu) leżał na lodzie.   
\- Yuuri, znowu trenujesz przewracanie się przed zawodami? - zapytał ze śmiechem, podchodząc do bandy.   
\- Czemu zawsze, kiedy przychodzisz, musisz akurat widzieć mój upadek? - Katsuki pozbierał się z lodu i podjechał do bandy, stając oko w oko z Viktorem.   
\- Czyżby dlatego, że masz więcej upadków, niż poprawnie wykonanych figur? - odparł Nikiforov uśmiechając się radośnie.   
\- Może po prostu mnie rozpraszasz swoim przyjściem i dlatego się przewracam?   
\- Czyli przyznajesz, że szalejesz za mną na tyle, że rozprasza cię sama moja obecność w pobliżu?   
Yuuri roześmiał się i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Masz o sobie strasznie wysokie mniemanie - odparł.   
\- Oczywiście, że mam. Powinienem mieć. Zmieniając temat, nadal ćwiczysz Erosa? Moim zdaniem już nie powinieneś, wychodzi ci to perfekcyjnie.   
\- Erm... - chłopak zawahał się. - Właściwie to nie. Stworzyłem coś swojego i... Trenuję bo nie chcę go zapomnieć.   
\- Oh. Yuuri, musisz mi to pokazać.   
\- To nie będzie takie proste. Ja... Miałem w głowie tę choreografię jako duet i...   
\- W takim razie - Viktor przerwał mu. - Musisz mnie nauczyć tego układu. I nie przyjmuję odmowy.   
Yuuri z początku zawahał się, ale potem kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.   
\- Zakładaj łyżwy. Zaczynamy od razu, zanim dotrze do mnie, że to bez sensu.   
Viktor bez słowa odwrócił się i zniknął w szatni. Yuuri westchnął cicho i na próbę zaczął powtarzać elementy swojego układu. Nie przypuszczał, że Viktor będzie chciał nauczyć się jego układu, liczył, że tą propozycją utnie temat. Bał się, że Nikiforov domyśli się głębi choreografii i między nimi zrobi się niezręcznie albo, co gorsze, Rosjanin nie będzie go chciał dłużej trenować. Przez moment był gotów zejść z tafli, wbiec do szatni i odwołać swoją zgodę, ale wtedy Viktor wszedł na lód. Yuuri obrzucił go spojrzeniem.   
\- Masz moje łyżwy - powiedział wreszcie. - I cały mój strój treningowy.   
\- No tak - przytaknął srebrnowłosy. - Dzisiaj w planach nie miałem treningu, więc nie byłem przygotowany. Ale hej, najważniejsze, że sobie poradziłem, czyż nie?   
\- Jasne - Yuuri starał się brzmieć i wyglądać pewnie.   
\- Więc? Jak wyobrażasz sobie naszą naukę?   
Katsuki przygryzł wargę krzywiąc się nieznacznie.   
\- Właśnie tu jest problem. Ja... Nie mam pojęcia jak to powinno wyglądać. Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle komukolwiek to pokażę, więc...   
\- W porządku. W takim razie pomogę ci. Na początek muzyka…  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował Yuuri. – To znaczy… Jeśli ten układ nie będzie prosty do zrozumienia bez muzyki to znaczy, że do niczego się nie nadaje.  
\- Trudno się tańczy bez muzyki. Ale skoro ty dajesz sobie radę, to i ja sobie poradzę. Podejrzewam, że niektóre figury mamy podobne albo nawet takie same...   
\- Właściwie to początek to takie same figury, ale w lustrzanym odbiciu - Yuuri potarł kark patrząc niepewnie na Viktora. Srebrnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Co mam robić?   
\- Stań naprzeciwko mnie na wyciągnięcie ręki, o tak - Yuuri ustawił się przed Nikiforovem i wyciągnął w jego stronę lewą rękę. Viktor zrobił to samo, stykając się z czarnowłosym dłońmi.   
\- Teraz po prostu rób to, co ja. Daj mi się poprowadzić - powiedział cicho czarnowłosy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Viktor kiwnął głową i złapał z chłopakiem kontakt wzrokowy. Yuuri odchylił się lekko do tyłu, jednocześnie splatając palce z Nikiforovem. Potem pociągnął go lekko w swoją stronę i razem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, okręcili się o 360 stopni. Z początku Yuuri był spięty, jednak z każdym krokiem był coraz spokojniejszy i po prostu płynął, odkrywając Viktorowi kolejne sceny swojej choreografii. Miał lekko przymknięte oczy i nawet nie zauważył, że Nikiforov w pewnej chwili przestał powtarzać jego ruchy i przesunął się pod bandę, obserwując go bacznie i zapamiętując poszczególne elementy układu. Nagle Yuuri ocknął się i popatrzył zaskoczony na Viktora.   
\- Przepraszam - powiedział skruszony. - Ja... Po prostu zapomniałem...   
\- Cały czas przyglądałem się temu, co robisz i chyba zaczynam rozumieć. Ten układ jest o miłości, odwzajemnionej ale takiej, o której świat nie może się dowiedzieć, prawda?   
Yuuri kiwnął głową nie patrząc na trenera. Wiedział, że za chwilę ten odwróci się i wyjdzie, zostawiając go samego.   
\- W takim razie ta choreografia jest idealna dla nas - odezwał się Viktor. - Możesz oszukiwać widownię, rodzinę, przyjaciół, nawet mnie. Ale swojego serca nie oszukasz - dodał cicho, podjeżdżając bliżej do czarnowłosego. Katsuki nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i wstrzymał oddech, gdy Nikiforov stanął przed nim. Srebrnowłosy uniósł dłoń i przesunął palcami po policzku chłopaka. Yuuri mógł poczuć jego oddech na swoich wargach.   
\- Mogę? - zapytał niemal bezgłośnie Nikiforov. Yuuri skinął nieznacznie głową i to wystarczyło. Viktor ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. Katsuki stał jak skamieniały i dopiero po chwili odważył się objąć mężczyznę i oddać pocałunek. Strach nagle zniknął, została tylko wypełniająca go radość. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak długo tak stali, ale kiedy wreszcie przerwali pocałunek, Viktor oparł się czołem o czoło Yuuri'ego.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Yuuri zamknął na moment oczy.   
\- Nadal nie wierzę, że to mi się nie śni.   
Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami i uszczypnął chłopaka w rękę.   
\- Ej! - Yuuri cofnął się urażony.   
\- Przynajmniej wiesz, że nie śpisz - Viktor uśmiechnął się radośnie. Katsuki roześmiał się tylko.   
\- Wracamy do treningu, czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?   
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy iść zjeść jakiś obiad. Dochodzi czternasta i jestem przekonany, że oprócz śniadania o ósmej rano nie zjadłeś nic.  
\- Nie muszę tyle jeść, dwa posiłki dziennie w zupełności wystarczą.   
\- Nie, nie wystarczą. Idziemy na obiad, Yuuri. W tej chwili schodzimy z lodowiska.   
\- Dobrze, mamo - rzucił czarnowłosy i posłusznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia z tafli. Viktor podjechał do niego i objął go lekko w pasie.   
\- Po prostu się martwię. Musisz jeść, na razie jest "dwa posiłki mi wystarczą", potem będzie jeden i nagle się zorientujesz, że od trzech dni nic nie jadłeś.   
\- Mówisz, jakbyś to przeżył.   
\- Poniekąd tak to jest. Stary znajomy tak robił i skończyło się tragedią. Nie zamierzam drugi raz dopuścić do tego, żeby ktoś tak skończył. A już na pewno nie ty.   
Yuuri spuścił wzrok zastanawiając się nad słowami Viktora. W ciszy weszli do szatni i zmienili łyżwy na nieco wygodniejsze buty.   
\- Mamy zamiar jeszcze tu wrócić i ćwiczyć, czy koniec na dziś? - zapytał Katsuki patrząc na Viktora.   
\- Cóż, ja chciałbym zobaczyć cały układ, ale to zależy od ciebie.   
\- W takim razie po jedzeniu możemy tu wrócić. Wiesz, spodobało mi się robienie za trenera.   
\- A mi się spodobał twój układ. Idziemy?   
\- Idziemy - przytaknął Yuuri i uśmiechnął się. Viktor szybko przysunął się do chłopaka i pocałował go krótko.   
\- A to za co? - Katsuki uniósł brwi.   
\- Wyglądałeś tak uroczo, że musiałem to zrobić.   
Yuuri poczuł rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki i bez słowa podszedł do drzwi. Viktor szybko go dogonił i razem ruszyli w stronę domu Katsukiego.   
***  
\- Yuuri, czy w tej swojej choreografii przewidziałeś jakieś podnoszenia?   
Czarnowłosy uniósł głowę znad miski i popatrzył na Viktora.   
\- Właściwie to tak, ale nie jestem pewien, czy będą pasować - odparł.   
\- Ta część układu, którą widziałem, była idealnie wyważona, więc moim zdaniem wpasują się perfekcyjnie.   
\- Ocenisz jak zobaczysz resztę - Yuuri uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- W takim razie kończ obiad i wracamy na lodowisko. Chcę poznać resztę historii, którą stworzyłeś.   
\- To nic wyjątkowego, zresztą przecież już się domyśliłeś sensu tej opowieści.   
\- Ale nadal nie znam zakończenia - Viktor uśmiechnął się.   
\- A co jeśli zakończenie zależałoby od ciebie?   
\- Wtedy obiecuję Ci, że byłoby szczęśliwe - Nikiforov sięgnął ręką przez stół i splótł dłonie z Yuurim. - Oboje na takie zasługujemy.   
***   
\- Ciągle mylę te trzy sekwencje - jęknął żałośnie Viktor, opierając się o bandę.   
\- Ale wykonujesz je poprawnie, tylko zmieniasz kolejność. Układ nadal da się zrozumieć.  
\- Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle zdarzają mi się pomyłki!  
\- Może dlatego, że cię rozpraszam? - Yuuri uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Viktor porwał go w ramiona i po raz kolejny tego dnia złączył ich usta.  
\- I nadal będę narzekał na zakończenie. Dlaczego nie chcesz skończyć tego pocałunkiem? - powiedział, gdy już przerwali pocałunek.   
\- Nutka tajemniczości? - rzucił niepewnie Katsuki. - Po prostu się boję. Ludzie już mnie nienawidzą, że zabrałem cię ze świata zawodów. Teraz znienawidzą mnie jeszcze za to, że cię kocham.   
\- Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić - zapewnił Viktor. - Ale nie namawiam cię do zmiany choreografii, to Twój pomysł, nie chcę na niego wpływać.   
Yuuri kiwnął głową i przygryzł wargę.   
\- To co, od początku? - zapytał po chwili. Rosjanin bez słowa ustawił się w pozycji z początku układu i uśmiechnął się. Tym razem zatańczyli bezbłędnie, choć Viktor obawiał się podnoszeń - bał się, że coś pójdzie nie tak i zrobi chłopakowi krzywdę. Yuuri nie miał takich oporów, ufał Viktorowi bezgranicznie. Układ zakończył się, oboje dyszeli ciężko, ale czuli się szczęśliwi.   
\- Czy teraz, zatańczeniem bezbłędnie, zasłużyłem na poznanie muzyki? - zapytał Viktor. Yuuri, ku zdziwieniu srebrnowłosego, roześmiał się.   
\- Przepraszam - powiedział po chwili. - Po prostu nawet się nie zorientowałem, że tańczymy bez muzyki. Ja cały czas słyszę ją w głowie.   
\- Cóż, ja nie mam takiego komfortu. Więc?   
Yuuri podjechał do bandy, przewiesił się przez nią i włączył muzykę. Popłynęła ona z głośnika, a Viktor przymknął na chwilę oczy wsłuchując się w melodię i słowa. Yuuri krążył dookoła lodowiska, powtarzając niektóre z sekwencji ruchów, śpiewając jednocześnie pod nosem. Gdy piosenka się skończyła Viktor uniósł głowę, krzyżując spojrzenia z czarnowłosym.   
\- Pasuje perfekcyjnie - wyszeptał. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, Yuuri. Tym razem z muzyką.  
Katsuki uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz - odparł. Jeszcze raz włączył piosenkę i szybko znalazł się przy Viktorze, by zacząć układ jak tylko muzyka popłynie z głośników. Żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się już nad kolejnością ruchów, oboje po prostu płynęli po lodzie jak gdyby układ był w ich krwi. Ten jeden raz Yuuri pozwolił, by taniec zakończył się pocałunkiem.  
***  
Było już późno. Viktor kierował się do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszał radosny okrzyk dochodzący z pokoju Yuuri'ego. Skierował tam swoje kroki i nie kłopocząc się pukaniem wszedł do środka. Katsuki siedział na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach.   
\- Yuuri, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał srebrnowłosy, stając w progu.   
\- W jak najlepszym - odparł czarnowłosy. Zastukał w klawiaturę jeszcze kilka razy, a potem zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na bok.   
\- Powiesz mi, co cię tak ucieszyło?   
\- Jutro. Muszę się jeszcze upewnić co do kilku rzeczy - Yuuri uśmiechnął się. Viktor poszedł bliżej i pocałował chłopaka w czoło.   
\- Połóż się dzisiaj o normalnej godzinie, inaczej będziesz zmęczony - powiedział i skierował się do drzwi.   
\- Hej, Viktor, śpijmy dzisiaj razem - rzucił Katsuki nim Rosjanin zdążył wyjść. Nikiforov uniósł brwi, ale widząc, że chłopak nie żartuje, uśmiechnął się.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz - odparł. Zamknął drzwi, a potem wsunął się do łóżka obok Yuuri'ego. Czarnowłosy wtulił twarz w jego ramię.  
\- Dobranoc, Yuuri.   
\- Dobranoc, Vitya.   
Srebrnowłosy otoczył chłopaka ramionami, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.  
***  
\- Yuuri, odłożyłbyś na chwilę ten telefon i porozmawiał z Viktorem, albo chociaż ze mną! - rzuciła z poirytowaniem matka czarnowłosego. Chłopak podniósł wzrok  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Ale to ważne, jeszcze moment i go schowam, dobrze?   
\- No dobrze - kobieta skapitulowała i usiadła obok Viktora, zajmując się posiłkiem.   
\- Yuuri, dzisiaj też trenujemy czy wolisz ćwiczyć przed zawodami? - zapytał Nikiforov.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że Eros wychodzi mi już dobrze. Program dowolny według mnie też mam dopracowany. Wydaje mi się, że możemy trenować to co wczoraj.   
Rosjanin aż klasnął w dłonie.   
\- Świetnie. Szybko, kończ jedzenie, nie mogę się doczekać!   
Katsuki uśmiechnął się, wysłał ostatnią wiadomość i schował telefon do kieszeni. Potem wreszcie zajął się jedzeniem.   
***  
\- Co Cię tak ucieszyło wczoraj wieczorem? - zapytał Viktor gdy razem z Yuurim zmierzał na lodowisko.   
\- Oh... Dobre wieści - odparł Katsuki.   
\- A dokładniej?   
\- Wiem, że wczoraj dopiero poznałeś ten układ, ale ja chciałbym pokazać go... Szerszej publiczności.   
\- Nagrasz nas i wrzucisz do internetu?   
\- Myślałem o jeszcze szerszej publiczności. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Phichitem, on ma znajomych wśród par łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Dostałem szczegółowy regulamin zawodów i... Nie ma słowa o płci żadnej z osób w parze. Więc... Więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wystąpić razem.  
Viktor milczał przez moment i Yuuri zaczynał się martwić.   
\- Przepraszam, to głupi pomysł. Zapomnij...   
\- Zróbmy to. Następne zawody są za dwa tygodnie i weźmiemy w nich udział. Jeszcze dzisiaj nas zgłoszę. Ale... Powiedz mi jedno, Yuuri. Nie boisz się?   
\- Obiecałeś, że nie dasz mnie skrzywdzić. Wierzę ci.  
Viktor uśmiechnął się i otoczył czarnowłosego ramieniem. Tak objęci kontynuowali drogę na lodowisko.   
***  
Dwa tygodnie minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Codzienne treningi zabierały Yuuriemu i Viktorowi całe dnie, ale żaden z nich nie narzekał. Teraz jednak, stojąc na lodzie, oboje czuli niepokój. O dziwo Viktor obawiał się bardziej.   
\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział mu cicho Katsuki.   
\- Yuuri... Nie zrobię tych podnoszeń. Jestem tak przerażony, że na pewno zrobię coś nie tak i cię upuszczę, albo wyrządzę inną krzywdę.   
Czarnowłosy popatrzył na niego, a potem pokiwał głową.   
\- W porządku, nie chcesz to nie. Ja je zrobię.   
\- Zaraz, co? Yuuri...  
\- Podnoszenia są oceniane. I, co ważne, wprowadzają podział na partnera i partnerkę, nawet w takiej parze jak nasza. A to oznacza...   
\- Że to ja zadecyduję o zakończeniu - Viktor popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.   
\- I liczę, że spełnisz swoją obietnicę, że będzie szczęśliwe - Yuuri puścił mu oczko. Potem rozległ się głos komentatora.   
\- Czas na występ pary, której, jak sądzę, nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Pierwsza występująca w oficjalnych zawodach para niemieszana, niejednorodna narodowo, występująca jednak z ramienia Japonii. Panie i panowie, Yuuri Katsuki i Viktor Nikiforov. Choreografia autorstwa Katsukiego, muzyka "At the beginning".   
Japończyk wyciągnął rękę do Viktora i pociągnął go za sobą na taflę. Stanęli od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki, stykając się dłońmi. Yuuri uśmiechnął się.   
\- Będzie dobrze. Daj mi się poprowadzić - powiedział cicho Victor pokiwał głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech w tej samej chwili, w której z głośników popłynęła muzyka. Początek jak zawsze odtańczyli perfekcyjnie, potem jednak Viktor, jak na pierwszych próbach pomylił kolejność sekwencję ruchów. Yuuri zorientował się od razu i bez wahania dostosował się do srebrnowłosego.  
\- Znowu się pomyliłem - wysyczał zły na siebie Viktor.   
\- Nikt się nie zorientuje. Nikt oprócz naszej dwójki nie zna tego układu. Tańcz tak, jak pamiętasz, ja się dostosuję - odparł szybko Yuuri. Potem było podnoszenie, potrójny axel ramię w ramię, kilka kolejnych figur w lustrzanym odbiciu bez rozłączania rąk i wreszcie finał. Viktor miał władzę nad tym zakończeniem i zamierzał z niej skorzystać. A pocałunek był najszczęśliwszym z zakończeń, jakie oboje mogli sobie wymarzyć.   
***  
\- Czy pocałunek był prawdziwy?  
\- To był tylko element choreografii?   
\- Pocałowaliście się przez przypadek?   
\- Viktor, wiedziałeś, że Yuuri zamierza cię pocałować?  
Dziennikarze przekrzykiwali się w pytaniach, każdy chciał uzyskać odpowiedź od dopiero co schodzących z lodu tancerzy. Yuuri, zaaferowany dobiegającymi zewsząd pytaniami zapotknął się przy zejściu z tafli i tylko mocny chwyt Viktora na jego talii ocalił go przed upadkiem.   
\- Mam cię - rzucił z uśmiechem.  
\- Chcemy odpowiedzi! Yuuri, Viktor, pocałunek był zaplanowany?   
\- Poniekąd - odparł Yuuri. - W pierwszej wersji podnoszenia miały być rolą Viktora, a układ miał się zakończyć próbą pocałunku z jego strony, którą miałem, że tak powiem, zablokować.   
\- Chwilę przed występem stwierdziłem, że boję się zrobić Yuuriemu krzywdę przy podnoszeniu i chciałem zrezygnować z nich w ogóle - wtrącił się Viktor. - Yuuri się nie zgodził i po prostu zmieniliśmy się rolami. Dostałem władzę nad zakończeniem, a nie zamierzałem się powstrzymywać przed pocałunkiem.   
\- Dlaczego? - dopytywali się dziennikarze.   
\- Bo kocham tego chłopaka - odparł Nikiforov uśmiechając się radośnie. Yuuri spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.   
\- Przynajmniej mam dowód, że w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. Vitya, nie dalej jak wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o tym i mówiłem, że to ja chcę o tym powiedzieć. A ty jak zwykle się wyrywasz. Czasami tak strasznie mnie irytujesz.   
\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz - Viktor pocałował go w policzek. Dziennikarze zamarli, podobnie jak widownia. Yuuri zaśmiał się.   
\- Nie da się ukryć - odparł. A potem bez słowa przyciągnął mężczyznę do pocałunku.

**Author's Note:**

> Popełniłam fanfika z moim ukochanym shipem. Mam nadzieję, że to się do czegoś nadaje.   
> Chętnie przyjmę komentarze ^^
> 
> Piosenka do której tańczą Yuuri i Viktor =>  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0SocbXEal8


End file.
